The present invention relates to a gel formulation, said formulation being water dispersible and being especially useful for formulating agrochemicals.
A formulation comprising a hazardous material, a surfactant and a gelling agent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,152. Although it is desirable to prepare formulations at ambient temperature, all the Examples of U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,152 concern formulations prepared at elevated temperatures. EP-A-0347222 discloses a liquid in an envelope of water-soluble or water-dispersible material.
The present invention provides a gel formulation comprising the components: a. an agrochemical; b. an inorganic particulate filler having a surface area in the range 10 to 400 m2/g, the surface of said filler having hydrophilic characteristics; c. an activator having a polar group capable of interacting with component b to produce a gel; and optionally, d. a diluent. The use of an inorganic particulate filler allows the gel formulation to disperse well if it is mixed with water.
The formulation of the present invention is suitable for containment in a sachet of water-soluble or water dispersible material.
Polar groups are, for example, nonionic hydroxy or alkoxy (such as alkyleneoxy, particularly ethyleneoxy or propyleneoxy) groups.
In one aspect the activator is a compound of formula R(O(CHR4)p)nX wherein p is an integer from 2 to 4; n is 0 or an integer from 1 to 200; R4 is hydrogen or methyl; R is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl (optionally substituted by alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenylalkenyl, phenylalkynyl or phenylalkyl), a sugar residue or a natural product (such as a lignin or cellulose); wherein the foregoing R groups are optionally substituted with CO2R1, O2CR1 or NR1R2; X is hydrogen, hydroxy, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl, CO2T1 or NR1R2; the aliphatic and aromatic groups of X are optionally substituted with CO2R1, O2CR1, NH2, NHR1 or NR1R2; R1 and R2 are independently alkyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl; and, T1 is hydrogen or an alkali metal; or R is a substituted siloxylalkylenyl group.
For a compound of formula R(O(CHR4)p)nX the CHR4 groups are the same or different and the O(CHR4)p groups are the same or different. The compound of formula R(O(CHR4)p)nX can, alternatively, be presented as Rxe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94X, wherein R and X are as defined above, and G is 1-200 alkyleneyloxy groups independently selected from the group comprising: OCH2CH2, OCH2CH(CH3) and OCH(CH3)CH2. Thus, said compound is, for example, R(OCH2CH2)5(OCH(CH3)CH2)30(OCH2CH2)5X, R(OCH2CH2)13X or R(OCH2CH(CH3))13(OCH2CH2)26X.
In another, and much preferred, aspect the (CHR4) groups are independently selected from the group comprising: CH2CH2, CH2CH(CH3) and CH(CH3)CH2.
In yet another aspect the activator is a compound of formula R(O(CHR4)p)nX wherein the (CHR4) groups are independently selected from the group comprising: CH2CH2, CH2CH(CH3) and CH(CH3)CH2; n is 0 or an integer from 1 to 200; R is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl (optionally substituted by alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenylalkenyl, phenylalkynyl or phenylalkyl), a sugar residue or a natural product (such as a lignin or cellulose); wherein the foregoing R groups are optionally substituted with CO2R1, O2CR1 or NR1R2; X is hydrogen, hydroxy, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl, CO2T1 or NR1R2; the aliphatic and aromatic groups of X are optionally substituted with CO2R1, O2CR1, NH2, NHR1 or NR1R2; R1 and R2 are independently alkyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl; and, T1 is hydrogen or an alkali metal; or R is a substituted siloxylalkylenyl group. (Thus, said compound is, for example, R(OCH2CH2)5(OCH(CH3)CH2)30(OCH2CH2)5X, R(OCH2CH2)13X or R(OCH2CH(CH3))13(OCH2CH2)26X.)
In a further aspect the activator is a compound of formula R(O(CHR4)p)nOH, wherein the CHR4 groups are the same or different and the O(CHR4)p groups are the same or different, and wherein R is hydrogen, C8-24 alkyl, C8-24 alkenyl, C8-24 alkynyl or phenyl (optionally substituted by alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl(C2-4)alkenyl, phenyl(C2-4)alkynyl or phenyl(C1-4)alkyl); R4 is hydrogen or methyl; p is an integer from 2 to 4; and n is 0 or an integer from 1 to 50.
In a still further aspect the activator is a compound of formula R(O(CHR4)p)nOH wherein p is 2.
In another aspect the activator is a compound of formula R(O(CHR4)p)nOH wherein n is an integer in the range 10 to 50.
It is preferred that R is alkyl, alkenyl, or phenyl (optionally substituted by phenyl(C2-4)alkenyl or phenyl(C1-4)alkyl).
In a further aspect the activator is a compound of formula HO(CH2CHOR5)mH, wherein m is an integer from 1 to 30; R5 is hydrogen or COR6; and R6 is C1-4 alkyl.
An activator having a polar group capable of interacting with component b. includes a cationic surfactant, especially a compound of formula R9R10R11R12N+Yxe2x88x92, wherein R9, R10, R11 and R12 are, independently, alkyl, and Yxe2x88x92 is a suitable anion (such as chloride, bromide or iodide).
Alkyl groups preferably contain, unless stated otherwise, from 1 to 24, especially from 1 to 6, for example from 1 to 4, carbon atoms in straight or branched chain form. Alkyl is, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl or n-butyl.
Alkenyl and alkynyl groups preferably contain from 6 to 24, especially from 10 to 20, carbon atoms in straight or branched chain form. Alkenyl is, for example, linolenyl, linolyl, licosenoyl, erucyl, palmitolyl, oleyl or undecenyl.
An alkali metal is, for example, sodium or potassium.
Substituted siloxylalkylenyl includes (R7SiO)2R8Si(CH2)qO(CHR4)pX, wherein the (CHR4)p and X moieties are as defined above, R7 and R8 are independently C1-6 alkyl and q is an integer from 1 to 10.
A sugar residue is preferably a furanoside or pyranoside (such as sorbose, sorbitose, glucose, fructose or mannose) in which the 6-hydroxy group has been esterified with a long-chain fatty acid (such as lauric, stearic, oleic, palmitic, sesquioleic or octadecenoic acid) and optionally one or more of the sugar""s other hydroxy groups is replaced by G-X, wherein X is as defined above, and G is 1-200 oxyalkylenyl groups independently selected from the group comprising: OCH2CH2, OCH2CH(CH3) and OCH(CH3)CH2.
Alkylenyl is an alkyl chain comprising one or more methylene (ie CH2) groups. The alkylenyl chain is optionally substituted with methyl.
Activators of formula R(O(CHR4)p)nX are, for example, sold under the tradenames PLURONIC (from BASF) or SYNPERONIC PE (from ICI). Activators of formula R(O(CHR4)p)nX include SOPROPHOR BSU, SYNPERONIC NP15, SYNPERONIC A4, SYNPERONIC NPE 1800, BRIJ 96, SOPROPHOR S25, SOPROPHOR S40, PEG 400, SPAN 20, SPAN 40, SPAN 60, SPAN 65, SPAN 80, SPAN 83 and SPAN 85, ATLOX 4848 and 4849 and TENSIOFIX HVO 90. Activators of formula R9R10R11R12N+Yxe2x88x92 include ARQUAD 16/50.
The word agrochemical includes an active ingredient such as a herbicide {such as a benzo-2,1,3-thiadiazin-4-one-2,2-dioxide (for example bentazone), a hormone herbicide (for example a phenoxy alkanoic acid such as MCPA, MCPA-thioethyl, dichlorprop, 2,4,5-T, MCPB, 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, mecoprop, trichlopyr, fluroxypyr or clopyralid or a derivative thereof (for example a salt, ester or amide thereof)), a 1,3 dimethylpyrazole derivative (for example pyrazoxyfen, pyrazolate or benzofenap), a dinitrophenol or a derivative thereof (for example dinoterb, dinoseb or its ester or dinoseb acetate), a dinitroaniline (for example dinitramine, trifluralin, ethalflurolin, pendimethalin or oryzalin), an arylurea (such as diuron, flumeturon, metoxuron, neburon, isoproturon, chlorotoluron, chloroxuron, linuron, monolinuron, chlorbromuron, daimuron or methabenzthiazuron), a phenylcarbamoyloxyphenylcarbamate (such as phenmedipham or desmedipham), a 2-phenylpyridazin-3-one (such as chloridazon or norflurazon), a uracil (such as lenacil, bromacil or terbacil), a triazine (such as atrazine, simazine, aziprotryne, cyanazine, prometryn, dimethametryn, simetryne or terbutryn), a phosphorothioate (such as piperophos, bensulide or butamifos), a thiocarbamate (such as prosulfocarb, cycloate, vernolate, molinate, thiobencarb, butylate, EPTC, tri-allate, di-allate, esprocarb, tiocarbazil, pyridate or dimepiperate), a 1,2,4-triazin-5-one (such as metamitron or metribuzin), a benzoic acid (such as 2,3,6-TBA, dicamba or chloramben), an anilide (such as pretilachlor, butachlor, alachlor, propachlor, propanil, metazachlor, metolachlor, acetochlor or dimethachlor), a dihalobenzonitrile (such as dichlobenil, bromoxynil or ioxynil), a haloalkanoic herbicide (such as dalapon, TCA or a salt thereof), a diphenylether (such as lactofen, fluroglycofen or a salt or ester thereof, nitrofen, bifenox, aciflurofen or a salt or ester thereof, oxyfluorfen, fomesafen, chlornitrofen or chlomethoxyfen), an aryloxyphenoxypropionate (such as diclofop or an ester thereof (such as the methyl ester), fluazifop or an ester thereof, haloxyfop or an ester thereof, quizalofop or an ester thereof or fenoxaprop or an ester thereof (such as the ethyl ester), a cyclohexanedione (such as alloxydim or a salt thereof, sethoxydim, cycloxydim, tralkoxydim or clethodim), a sulfonyl urea (such as chlorsulfuron, sulfometuron, metsulfuron or an ester thereof, bensulfuron or an ester thereof (such as DPX-M6313), chlorimuron or an ester (such as the ethyl ester) thereof, pirimisulfuron or an ester (such as the methyl ester) thereof, 2-[3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)-3-methylureido-sulphonyl)benzoic acid or an ester (such as the methyl ester) thereof, (DPX-L5300) or pyrazosulfuron), an imidazolidinone herbicide (such as imazaquin, imazamethabenz, imazapyr or imazethapyr), an arylanilide herbicide (such as flamprop or an ester thereof, benzoylprop-ethyl or diflufenican), an amino acid herbicide (such as glyphosate or glufosinate or a salt or ester thereof, sulphosate or bialaphos), an organoarsenical herbicide (such as monosodium methanearsonate (MSMA)), a herbicidal amide derivative (such as napropamide, propyzamide, carbetamide, tebutam, bromobutide, isoxaben, naproanilide or naptalam), a herbicidal triketone (such as sulcotrione), a miscellaneous herbicide (such as ethofumesate, cinmethylin, difenzoquat or a salt thereof such as the methyl sulphate salt, clomazone, oxadiazon, bromofenoxim, barban, tridiphane, flurochloridone, quinclorac, dithiopyr or mefanacet) or a contact herbicide (such as a bipyridylium herbicide for example a herbicide in which the active entity is paraquat or diquat)}, an insecticide {such as a pyrethroid (such as permethrin, esfenvalerate, deltamethrin, cyhalothrin in particular lambda-cyhalothrin, biphenthrin, fenpropathrin, cyfluthrin, tefluthrin, fish safe pyrethroids for example ethofenprox, natural pyrethrin, tetramethrin, s-bioallethrin, fenfluthrin, prallethrin or 5-benzyl-3-furylmethyl-(E)-(1R,3S)-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-oxothiolin-3-ylidenemethyl)cyclopropane carboxylate), an organophosphate (such as profenofos, sulprofos, methyl parathion, azinphos-methyl, demeton-s-methyl, heptenophos, thiometon, fenamiphos, monocrotophos, profenophos, triazophos, methamidophos, dimethoate, phosphamidon, malathion, chloropyrifos, phosalone, terbufos, fensulfothion, fonofos, phorate, phoxim, pyrimiphos-methyl, pyrimiphos-ethyl, fenitrothion or diazinon), an insecticidal carbamates (such as pirimicarb, cloethocarb, carbofuran, furathiocarb, ethiofencarb, aldicarb, thiofurox, carbosulfan, bendiocarb, fenobucarb, propoxur or oxamyl), a benzoyl urea (such as triflumuron, or chlorfluazuron), an organic tin compound (such as cyhexatin, fenbutatin oxide or azocyclotin), an insecticidal macrolide (such as an avermectin or milbemycin, for example abamectin, ivermectin, or milbemycin), an insecticidal hormone or pheromone, an organochlorine compound (such as benzene hexachloride, DDT, chlordane or dieldrin), an insecticidal amidine (such as chlordimeform or amitraz), imidacloprid, cartap, buprofezin, chlofentezine, flubenzimine, hexythiazox, tetradifon, a motilicide (such as dicofol or propargite), an acaricides (such as bromopropylate, chlorobenzilate) or an insect growth regulator (such as hydramethylron, cyromazine, methoprene, chlorofluazuron or diflubenzuron)}, a fungicide {such as (RS)-1-aminopropylphosphonic acid, (RS)-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-phenyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)butyronitrile, (Z)-N-but-2-enyloxymethyl-2-chloro-2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-diethylacetanilide, 1-(2-cyano-2-methoxyiminoacetyl)-3-ethyl urea, 4-(2,2-difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)pyrrole-3-carbonitrile, 4-bromo-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethylbenzimidazole-1-sulphonamide, 5-ethyl-5,8-dihydro-8-oxo(1,3)-dioxol-(4,5-g)quinoline-7-carboxylic acid, xcex1-[N-(3-chloro-2,6-xylyl)-2-methoxyacetamido]-g-butyrolactone, N-(2-methoxy-5-pyridyl)-cyclopropane carboxamide, alanycarb, aldimorph, ampropylfos, anilazine, azaconazole, BAS 490F, benalaxyl, benomyl, biloxazol, binapacryl, bitertanol, blasticidin S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, butenachlor, buthiobate, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carbendazim chlorhydrate, carboxin, chinomethionate, chlorbenzthiazone, chloroneb, chlorothalonil, chlorozolinate, clozylacon, copper containing compounds such as copper oxychloride, copper oxyquinolate, copper sulphate, copper tallate, and Bordeaux mixture, cycloheximide, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinyl, cyprofuram, debacarb, di-2-pyridyl disulphide 1,1xe2x80x2-dioxide, dichlofluanid, dichlone, diclobutrazol, diclomezine, dicloran, didecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, 0,0-di-iso-propyl-S-benzyl thiophosphate, dimefluazole, dimetconazole, dimethomorph, dimethirimol, diniconazole, dinocap, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, doguadine, edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, ethoxyquin, ethyl (Z)-N-benzyl-N-([methyl(methylthioethylideneamino-oxycarbonyl)amino]thio)-xcex2-alaninate, etridiazole, fenaminosulph, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoroimide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fuberidazole, furametpyr, furalaxyl, furconazole-cis, guazatine, hexaconazole, hydroxyisoxazole, hymexazole, ICIA5504, imazalil, imibenconazole, ipconazole, iprobenfos, iprodione, isopropanyl butyl carbamate, isoprothiolane, kasugamycin, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methfuroxam, metiram, metiram-zinc, metsulfovax, myclobutanil, NTN0301, neoasozin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol, ofurace, organomercury compounds, oxadixyl, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxin, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phenazin oxide, phosetyl-Al, phosphorus acids, phthalide, polyoxin D, polyram, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propamocarb hydrochloride, propiconazole, propineb, propionic acid, prothiocarb, pyracarbolid, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur, pyrrolnitrin, quaternary ammonium compounds, quinconazole, quinomethionate, quintozene, rabenazole, sodium pentachlorophenate, streptomycin, sulphur, tebuconazole, techlofthalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, 2-(thiocyanomethylthio)benzothiazole, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, timibenconazole, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triacetate salt of 1,1xe2x80x2-iminodi(octamethylene)-diguanidine, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutyl, triazoxide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triforine, triflumizole, triticonazole, validamycin A, vapam, vinclozolin, XRD-563, zineb or ziram} or a plant growth regulator {such as abscisic acid, dikegulac, fenpentezol, paclobutrazol, or a gibberellins (for example GA3, GA4 or GA7)}. The word agrochemical includes an adjuvant, synergist or penetrating agent.
Thus, in a further aspect the present invention provides a gel formulation comprising the components: a. a fungicide, herbicide, insecticide, adjuvant, synergist or penetrating agent; b. an inorganic particulate filler having a surface area in the range 10 to 400 m2/g, the surface of said filler having hydrophilic characteristics; c. an activator having a polar group capable of interacting with component b to produce a gel; and optionally, d. a diluent.
It is preferred that the inorganic particulate filler has active sites (especially isolated hydroxy groups) capable of hydrogen bonding with the activator. It is preferred that the inorganic particulate filler is, for example, a silica, preferably flame hydrolysed silica (that is fumed silica).
It is preferred that the inorganic particulate filler has a surface area in the range 100 to 400, particularly 100 to 350, especially 150 to 300 m2/g.
The diluent is preferably a vegetable oil or derivative thereof (such as methyl oleate, soya bean oil, coconut oil or sunflower seed oil), a hydrocarbon (for example SOLVESSO 150 or 200) or derivative thereof (for example cyclohexanone), a chlorinated solvent (such as a chlorinated aromatic, for example chlorotoluene), a paraffinic oil (such as ISOPAR M), a pyrrolidone (such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone) or a lactone (such as g-butyrolactone).
In one aspect the present invention provides a gel formulation comprising 1-90% (preferably 10-80%) by weight of an agrochemical, 1-50% (preferably 5-25%) by weight of an activator having a polar group, 1-20% (preferably 2-10% or 1-4%) by weight of an inorganic particulate filler and, optionally 2-80% (preferably 5-50%) by weight of a solvent.
A Bohlin VOR rheometer can be used to measure the elasticity and viscosity of the gel formulation of the present invention under low shear conditions. Here a sinusoidally varying strain (at a frequency of 1 Hz) is applied to a sample of a formulation maintained at 25xc2x0 C. The resultant stress, which also varies sinusoidally with time, is observed. The ratio of the maximum stress to the maximum strain is known as the complex modulus (G*). By using phase angle shift, xcex4, between the stress and strain wave forms the complex modulus may be split into two componentsxe2x80x94the storage (elastic) modulus (Gxe2x80x2) and the loss (viscous) modulus (Gxe2x80x3). The storage and loss moduli are a measure of the energy stored and the energy lost respectively, in an oscillatory cycle. The relative magnitude of the loss and storage moduli (Gxe2x80x3/Gxe2x80x2=Tan xcex4) provides information on the elasticity of the gel. The lower the value of Tan xcex4 the greater the degree of gelation. Similarly, gels are characterised by their non-Newtonian flow behaviour, exhibiting, for example, yield values and shear thinning. Yield values can be measured using a Haake Rotovisco RV20 under high shear conditions.
In a still further aspect the present invention provides a gel formulation as hereinbefore described having a storage modulus (Gxe2x80x2) in the range 2-1000 Pa, preferably in the range 10-200 Pa.
In another aspect the present invention provides a gel formulation as hereinbefore described having a tan xcex4 (ratio of loss modulus to storage modulus) of less than 1, preferably less than 0.5, especially less than 0.2. (Rheological measurements are carried out at a temperature of 25xc2x0 C. Oscillation measurements are carried out within the linear viscoelastic region as determined by strain sweep measurements made at a frequency of 1 Hz (6.28 rad/s)).
Over and above the components already mentioned, a gel formulation of the present invention may also comprise an adhesive, an antifoaming agent, a buffer, a deodorant, a dispersant, a dye, an emetic, an emulsifier, a plasticiser, a preservative, an odourant, a perfume, a safener, a further solvent, a stabiliser, a synergist, a thickener or a wetting agent.
When the gel formulation of the invention is to be contained in a water-soluble or water dispersible sachet it is preferred that a plasticiser is included in the gel. The plasticiser is preferably present in the range 0.1 to 5% (especially 0.3 to 3%, for example 0.3 to 0.75%) by weight. Suitable plasticisers include glycols (for example ethylene glycol) glycerine, water, PEG 200 and dibutylphthalate.
In a further aspect the present invention provides a containerisation system comprising a water-soluble or water dispersible bag containing a gel of the present invention.
The water-soluble or water dispersible bag can be made from a variety of materials and preferred materials are polyethylene oxide, methyl cellulose or, especially, polyvinylalcohol (PVA). The PVA is generally partially or fully alcoholysed or hydrolysed, for example 40-100%, especially 80-100%, alcoholysed or hydrolysed polyvinyl-acetate film. It is preferred that the PVA film is a laminate of two or more thicknesses of film, a surface modified film or a co-extruded film (such as is described in WO 94/29188).
The water-soluble or water dispersible bag can be formed and filled using standard techniques (such as thermoforming or vertical form-fill-sealing).
In another aspect the containerisation system comprises a bag-in-bag arrangement comprising a water-soluble or water dispersible bag holding a gel of the present invention and a second water-soluble or water dispersible bag also holding a gel of the present invention. This bag-in-bag arrangement can be used, for example, to contain a gel of the present invention comprising a fungicide, herbicide or insecticide in the inner bag and a gel of the present invention comprising adjuvant, synergist or penetrating agent in the outer bag.
In a further aspect the containerisation system provides two water-soluble or water dispersible bags joined at a common seal, one containing a gel of the present invention comprising a fungicide, herbicide or insecticide the other bag containing a gel of the present invention comprising an adjuvant, synergist or penetrating agent.
In another aspect the containerisation system comprises a bag-in-bag arrangement comprising a first water-soluble or water dispersible bag holding a gel of the present invention and a second water-soluble or water dispersible bag holding an agrochemical composition (such as a liquid, granule, powder or gel composition comprising a fungicide, herbicide, insecticide, adjuvant, synergist or penetrating agent).
In a further aspect the containerisation system comprises a bag-in-bag arrangement comprising a first water-soluble or water dispersible bag holding an agrochemical composition (such as a liquid, granule, powder or gel composition comprising a fungicide, herbicide, insecticide, adjuvant, synergist or penetrating agent) and a second water-soluble or water dispersible bag holding a gel of the present invention.
In another aspect the containerisation system provides two water-soluble or water dispersible bags joined at a common seal, one containing a gel of the present invention comprising a fungicide, herbicide, insecticide, adjuvant, synergist or penetrating agent the other bag containing an agrochemical composition (such as a liquid, granule, powder or gel composition comprising a fungicide, herbicide, insecticide, adjuvant, synergist or penetrating agent).
In a still further aspect the containerisation system comprises a bag-in-bag arrangement comprising a first water-soluble or water dispersible bag holding a gel of the present invention and a second water-soluble or water dispersible bag surrounding the first water-soluble or water dispersible bag. The advantage of this system is that the second bag presents a barrier to any matter leaking from the first bag.
In use the containerisation system can be mixed with water to give a sprayable solution or dispersion of the agrochemical.
The gel formulation of the invention can be made simply by mixing all the components of the gel at ambient temperature. In another aspect therefore the present invention provides a process for preparing a gel formulation as defined above.